A Thunderous Thanksgiving
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Just a little Thanksgiving fic I threw together on the spur of the moment. No real point to it. Just my take on a DT Thanksgiving. Kirommy, Consta, Samethan SamEthan, and Arient ArielTrent. R&R. No flames, please. My first holiday fic. [COMPLETE!]


**A Thunderous Thanksgiving**

**Disclaimer:**  
Just a little thanksgiving fic I decided to throw together. Don't own the characters, you know the drill...(Though I do own Ariel Clay and Claire Ford)...

**Rating:**  
K

**Pairing:**  
Kirommy, Consta, & Arient (Ariel/Trent), Samethan (Sam/Ethan)

**Song Used:**  
"Skin" by Rascal Flatts. Granted, this song has nothing to do with Thanksgiving but I just really like it...

Thanksgiving With the Dinos

_How do I look? _Kira Ford thought to herself as she gave herself one more quick glance in the mirror. Looking over her straightened dark blonde hair, white tank top and yellow sweater, blue jeans and black sneakers, she thought to herself _Good as it's gonna get..._ as she added the final touch, a subtle hint of lightly apple scented body spray. Making her way downstairs, she soon entered the kitchen. "Your pie's ready, sweetheart..." Kira's mother stated upon noticing Kira's entrance. "Thanks, mom. You're the best." Kira replied, hugging her mom.

As Kira grabbed the freshbaked pumpkin pie off the counter, she heard her mother add "It's not a problem, sweetheart." Smiling, Kira asked "Are you sure you don't mind me going over to Tommy's house for Thanksgiving this year rather than grandma's?" Nodding her head, Claire Ford replied "Of course, honey. And your grandma understands as well..." Relieved, Kira replied "Thanks for understanding mom. And I'll do my best to stop by grandma's after if I can..." Smiling reassuringly, Claire replied "Oh, honey, don't worry about it. We all know how much Tommy means to you. Bring him if you want but don't feel obligated to come. Everybody understands." Glad to hear of her family's approval of Tommy, Kira hugged her mother one more time and replied "Thanks, mom. Well, I really have to be going. I'll see you later." Waving as Kira made her way out to her yellow 2005 Chevy Silverado open bed pick up truck sitting in the driveway, Claire called "See ya later, Kira."

Setting her pie carefully in the front passenger seat, Kira climbed inside the driver's seat and started the truck. Pulling out of her driveway, Kira turned on the radio. "Before we get to our next big hit, I just wanna send out a sincere Happy Thanksgiving to all of our amazing listeners out there! Now, on with the show!" the DJ said as the next song began to play. Turning it up Kira thought to herself _I love this song._

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
Till a the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me_

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you  
Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time_

_Sara Beth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom  
For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny_

_Sara Beth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

_It's quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin_

_And they go dancin'  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared _

As the song came to an end, Kira quickly wiped a tear from her eye as she thought to herself _Damn, that song gets me everytime..._Thirty minutes later, she found herself pulling into Tommy's driveway. Looking around, she noticed the other cars in the driveway. Of course there was Tommy's famous black jeep, Trent's white Mistsubishi Galant, Ethan's blue Chevy S10 pick up, Hayley's silver van, and of course Conner's little red sports car. _Looks like the gang's all here. Leave it to me to be the last to show..._ She thought to herself as she parked behind Trent's Galant and pulled her pie out of the seat next to her. Making her way up to the door, Kira rang the doorbell.

She was soon greeted by a girl about her height with straight, shoulder length light brown hair, in a pink v-neck sweater and blue jeans a floral beaded design on the left shin and brown ankle high boots. Smiling, the girl greeted her "Hey, Kira, come on in. Tommy's been wondering when you were gonna get here." Smiling, Kira replied "Thanks, Ariel. I didn't mean to take so long, but I had to make sure my mom didn't mind me missing Thanksgiving at my grandma's house this year." Walking inside she was soon greeted by all the other guests who'd been waiting for her.

"Finally! Now we can eat!" Conner exclaimed as he watched Kira set her pie on the table. Without looking back, she called back "Good to see you, too, Conner." All the other people in the room began to laugh as Conner called out indignantly "Hey!" Walking into the dining room, Tommy snuck up behind Kira and whispered in her ear "Hey, beautiful." Startled, Kira screamed softly "Ah!..." Turning around to face Tommy, she playfully hit him on the arm as she added "Tommy, you _know _I hate it when you do that..." Chuckling softly, Tommy replied "Yes, and you know that's why I can't resist doing it..."

With that, Kira smiled resigningly as Tommy kissed her lips lightly. "Aww..." Came a chorus from the living room. Looking over Tommy's shoulder, Kira replied "Leave it to you guys to kill a mood..." Chuckling softly, Tommy turned to face the others "Come on you guys, let's finish getting this table set..." he stated. "I'll do it..." Trent stated dislodging himself his position-wedged between Conner and Ariel-on the couch. "I'll help..." Ariel added, also getting up..." Turning to his girlfriend, Trent replied "That's all right, I got it." Chuckling softly, Ariel replied quietly "Eh, I know that, I just need an excuse to get up off that couch and away from Conner..." Hearing her response Conner replied "Hey!...I heard that!"

With that, everyone else began to laugh at Conner's indignation. Ariel and Trent made their way into the dining room and quickly finished setting the table. Resting a hand gently on the small of Kira's back, Tommy lead her into the living room where they chatted with everyone else. Five minutes later, they heard Ariel call out from the dining room. "Whenever you guys are ready to eat, we're ready in here..." Jumping up from the couch, Conner exclaimed "All right!" Looking around, Conner frowned as he saw everybody chuckling and shaking their heads and asked "What?"

Turning to face him, Kira replied "Nothing, Conner. Let's just eat..." With that, they all made their way into the kitchen. From the left, they circled around the large table-Conner, Krista, Trent, Ariel, and on the other side of the table was Tommy, Kira, and Ethan and Sam, with Hayley on the end. Looking down the table at Kira, Ariel asked "Kira, would you mind saying grace?" Nodding her head, Kira replied "Sure, Ariel." As they all bowed their heads reverently, Kira continued "Dear Lord, we ask that you bless this food so that it may nourish and strengthen our bodies and we thank you that we could all be here today to celebrate Thanksgiving and we also ask that none of us ever forget the true meaning of Thanksgiving-togetherness and being with the ones you love. Please bless that we will all arrive home safely when the time comes. We ask these things in the name of Jesus Christ, our Lord, Amen." "Amen." Came a chorus from all the others as they all raised their heads.

"Great! Let's eat, I'm starved." Conner replied. "Conner, you just ate like a horse at my grandparents' house. How could you possibly be hungry?" Krista asked, rolling her eyes at her fianceé's insatiable hunger. Turning to Krista, Sam replied "You know Conner." Adding to his girlfriend's comment, Ethan added "Yeah, his stomach's just a bottomless pit." As a chorus of laughter erupted from around the table, Conner just frowned and asked "What? It's not like I can help it..." With that, they all just continued to enjoy each other's company and celebrated Thanksgiving.

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving, y'all! Hope you like my fic. Go easy on me, it's my first holiday fic and I just threw it together on the spur of the moment. And in the meantime be on the look out for either a Christmas fic along these lines or a Christmas sequel to this. R&R please. No flames, please!


End file.
